Beaten Into Love
by kerrbear7
Summary: What if Emma started dating Rick? Who would be there to save her? JEMMA
1. Take It Like A Woman

**Hope everyone likes this new story. It's a little dark at times and I hope I can do such a serious subject justice. Please read and respond!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi**

**The lyrics are taken from a song called TAKE IT LIKE A WOMAN by Alice Cooper.**

_I bet ya never thought _

_That it would ever turn out like this._

_Mama's little girl_

_Daddy's little princess_

_Ya thought you had your Mr. Right_

_But he was really Mr. Hyde_

_He tied you up, pulled your hair_

_He slapped your innocent face_

_Yeah you were black and blue_

_He laughed at you_

_So what'd you do?_

_Aw, you've been beaten down_

_Kicked around on the ground_

_But you took it like a woman_

_Victimized, terrorized, paralyzed_

_But you too it like a woman_

"Yo, Hogart!" Towerz called, waving at Jay. "You in?"

Jay turned his trademark smirk in the direction of his friend and nodded his head simply. He slid his black sunglasses onto his handsome face and strode in his usual carefree manner over to Towerz. He could tell by his smile that whatever he had scored, it was good.

"Basement?" Jay asked walking past his friend.

Towerz nodded and followed his unofficial ring leader into the school. How Jay had gotten the key to Degrassi's basement, he had no idea, but Jay always had his ways. He was a thug's magician and the rest of their friends worshipped him for it. If you needed something and thought it was impossible to get, put Jay on the case and it'd be your's in no time.

Jay looked around before taking the key from his pocket and letting himself and Towerz into the dark staircase. "If you hear or see anyone, we split, okay? And if we get caught, you know nothing."

Towerz grinned. That was Jay. Always covering his own ass! When you lived like Hogart, you had to be careful all the time.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jay took a right, past some noisy machine that Towerz guessed was part of the school's furnace. It was a tight squeeze, but Towerz knew that Jay had a plan. They needed a safe place to smoke this juicy joint where Raditch wouldn't know. Both were on academic alert and all Raditch needed was a whiff of something funny and they were both goners!

Jay kept walking until he reached an open area. Here, he turned to Towerz and smirked. "Let's light it up."

Towerz got out his lighter and the joint, inhaling as he lit it. He exhaled and handed the joint to his friend. Jay seemed distracted, accepting the joint, but still not putting it to his waiting lips.

"Look if you're not gonna hit, then hand it back over," Towerz said, annoyance in his whispered voice.

"Shh!! I hear something," Jay hissed.

The muffled voices were unclear, but Jay knew it wasn't the janitor down here to check on the furnace or grab some more toilet paper. There were two voices, indistinct, so Jay followed the sound further into the blackness of the dusty basement.

He heard the loud crack of hand on cheek before he saw the people. A fight in the basement? There was something sinister going on down here, and Jay was gonna find out what.

Jay stepped soundlessly until he came to another small, but open space. He hid himself behind a stack of cardboard boxes and poked his head around to see who was down here and what they were doing. He jumped when he heard another slap, this one causing a small whimper. _Is that a girl's voice?_ Jay suddenly felt like he had just walked in on something he was never meant to see.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want you talking to JT anymore!" the deep voice asked. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to listen! Why do you make me mad at you? Do you like this?"

Jay could hardly breath. He waited until he heard another slap and then stepped out, revealing himself to the shocked guy.

"Why don't you try that with someone your own size?" Jay asked.

His mouth dropped open when he spotted Rick Murray, the school outcast, holding a blond girl by the wrist. Hadn't he learnt his lesson with Terri? The girl had her back to Jay, but he could tell she was crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl, stepping forward until Rick separated himself from her.

Rick turned to leave, but found himself face to face with Towerz. "Where the hell you think you're going, punk?"

Jay saw that Towerz had a firm hold on Rick and turned his attention back to the girl. "Hey? Are you okay?"

Jay nearly dropped to the floor when she turned around. It was Emma Nelson...


	2. As Lambs

**The lyrics are taken from a song called AS LAMBS by Haste the Day.**

_You send us out as lambs_

_Amongst the wolves_

_But the lion stands by our side_

_You will be my guide_

_I need you to lead me_

_I am so weak without you_

_I'm tired of fighting_

_You will be guide_

Her cheeks were tear-stained, her eyes red and swollen. Jay stepped forward. Emma turned her face away, embarrassed to have Jay Hogart of all people seeing her in this demeaning situation. He reached out a hand and gently turned her face toward him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the start of a black eye and a small drop of blood on her pink lips.

Jay said nothing, but turned to Rick, who was struggling against Towerz, trying to get away. Jay was almost calm as he walked toward Rick and decked him twice; once in the face and, as Towerz held him upright, again in the stomach. Towerz let Rick fall to the floor, and watched as he curled up into a ball.

Emma winced and began crying again, seeing Rick lying there in pain. Before she even had time to bend down and check on him, Jay had grabbed her hand and was leading her out of the small space. She looked behind her once, but only saw Towerz taking up the rear of their convoy. Not knowing what to do or what to say, she let Jay lead her out of the basement and back into the real world.


	3. Run To Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

**The lyrics come from a song called RUN TO ME by Youngstown.**

_Run to me when you need someone to count on_

_Come to me when you got something on your mind_

_Run to me when everything starts to fall apart_

_And when it's bringing you down_

_And no one else can be found_

_I'll be waiting for you with open arms_

_Don't be scared_

_Don't ever be shy_

_You know you can run to me when you need to cry_

_Never hesitate _

_Never be afraid_

_You know you can run to me and I'll keep you safe_

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked, finally working up the courage to question her saviour.

Jay looked over at her, but found it hard to see her beautiful face in its present condition. He looked away, out his window, as he drove. Without meaning to, his foot had pressed down harder on the accelerator, sending the car into a speed that even Jay knew was dangerous. He lifted his foot, letting the car slow to a sensible, but still fast, speed.

"Are you going to answer me?" she pushed.

Jay sighed. "Does it matter as long as you're away from that psycho?"

Emma looked out her window. "He's not a psycho. He has it hard too, you know."

Jay finally looked at Emma. "You're defending him? He would have beat the shit out of you if Towerz and I hadn't been there."

"Solving violence with violence doesn't work."

Jay smirked. "You look like hell, Greenpeace, but you still have to try and solve the world's problems. So what did you do to him?"

"He gets a lot of flack from people at Degrassi. People are still really mean to him," Emma tried to explain. She could tell by Jay's look that he wasn't buying anything she was selling. "He just gets worried that I'll start listening to people around me and then he'll lose me."

Jay choked on his own breath and coughed loudly. "You're dating that freak?"

Emma blushed. She had been the most outspoken activist for keeping Rick out of Degrassi when he first came back. She didn't think someone who had beaten and terrorized a fellow student should ever be allowed to come back. But then she saw how Rick was trying hard to fit in and others just wouldn't let him. She saw how mean everyone was to him, even when he did nothing. Her ideas on the matter began to change, which surprised her, since Emma Nelson rarely changed her mind on any of her convictions.

So when she and Rick were both on the school's trivia team, she found herself chatting with the outcast and actually enjoying his company. Given that Sean was now dating Ellie and Chris was spending more and more time with Liberty, Emma found her loneliness subsiding when spending time with Rick.

But she wasn't stupid and knew that she had to keep her relationship with him secretive. Snake would never have allowed her to date Rick, knowing his past dating history. And this would have given Manny extra fuel for the hate fire she now held for Emma, after their falling out over her relationship with Craig. So while Emma was isolated from everyone who had once meant something to her, she found herself with more in common with an outcast like Rick than anyone else would realize.

"He's not a freak!" Emma shouted. More quietly she confessed, "I'm the freak!"

"Only for staying with some guy who beats you."

Emma studied Jay's profile as they drove along. When he turned the car onto her street she flipped down the visor and saw her battered face. "I can't go home."

Jay slowed the car down. "Why not? Simpson doesn't know the jerk beats you?"

"Please," she begged. "Please."

Jay hated the defeated look she gave him, begging to keep her dirty little secret, and he knew right then just where she needed to go. He sped past Emma's house and drove straight to an apartment complex minutes away. He pulled into the familiar parking lot and stopped the car.

"Is this where you live?" Emma questioned, looking at the building.

"Nope," he answered, getting out of the car. He opened Emma's door and took her by the hand into the main entrance.

They climbed the stairs in silence and Emma became scared as to where Jay was really taking her. When they reached the third floor, he opened the heavy, fire-proof door and they entered a brown, carpeted hallway that smelled of a variety of foods being cooked, none of which should ever be mixed. Emma held her breath.

Jay stopped in front of a door that had scratches on it and a small peep hole. He knocked three times before the door flew open and there stood Alex Nunez.

"What the hell do you want, Jay?" she asked, before realizing that Emma was standing there too. "And with her?" Alex then noticed Emma's face and winced. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got into a fight," Emma lied.

"Yeah with a freak!" Jay added. "I couldn't take her home. Simpson would blow a gasket. Can you help her?"

Emma expected her to tell them both to go to hell, but instead, she opened the door further and waved them through. Emma looked around the sparsely furnished apartment. They didn't have much, but Emma guessed that it was a lot for them. The smell of vanilla hung heavily in the air and that's when Emma saw Paige sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the small television set sitting against the far wall of the room.

"Hun?" she asked Alex, looking back and forth between Emma and Jay. "What's going on?"

Alex and Jay had broken up a few months ago, and he was replaced by a she, namely, Paige Michelchuk. The pairing was odd, since Paige was considered to be the Degrassi princess and Alex, the Degrassi homegirl. Neither have ever been known to sway to the other side of the dating spectrum. But they seemed happy with each other and brought out the best. Still, Jay felt awkward around them, and Emma felt mortified.

"Em? Huh, what's up with the face?" Paige asked, coming toward Emma and wincing. "Did you do this?" she asked Jay.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Then who?" Alex asked, directing her question to Emma.

Emma sighed. She looked to Jay. "Why am I here?"

Jay didn't want to further upset her, but felt like if anyone would understand Emma's current dilemma, and be able to shed light on the solution, it was Alex.

"Rick," he whispered, letting the name hang in the air.

"That asshole!" Paige shouted. "Did you kick his ass?" she asked Jay.

Jay smiled. He didn't know the princess had it in her. "A bit."

Paige smiled. "Don't worry, Em. We'll tell Raditch and he'll have no choice but to kick him out."

Emma sighed and glared at Jay. Alex saw the look and knew immediately why Jay had chosen to take Emma here of all places. She shook her head and stared at Emma. Of all the people, she'd be the last to expect this from.

"Come with me," she said to Emma.

"What?"

"You want to be able to go home tonight, right?" she asked. "I can cover up that eye."

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Lean On Me

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) own nothing Degrassi...**

**The lyrics are taken from a song called LEAN ON ME by Bill Withers.**

_Sometimes in our lives,_

_We all have pain, we all have sorrow._

_But, if we are wise,_

_We know that there's always tomorrow._

_Lean on me, when you're not strong,_

_And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on._

_For, it won't be long,_

_Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on._

Emma sat on a crooked wooden chair in Alex's kitchen, trying to steady herself. She stared at Alex, as she got to work, slathering liquid makeup and powder around Emma's tender eye.

"Do you have stuff at home to use tomorrow morning?" Alex asked, as she finished up and put the cap on the makeup. "'Cause it's gonna look even worse then."

Emma gingerly touched underneath her eye. Alex knocked her hand away, giving her a look. "Thanks," Emma whispered.

Alex put her makeup away and turned back to Emma. She sighed. "You're smarter than this."

"Than what?"

"Oh don't even try to lie your way out of this. It might work with someone else, but not me."

Emma raised a perfectly cropped eyebrow. "Jay?"

Alex shook her head. "I thought you would have figured out that Jay may be a lot of things, but he's not an abuser. My mom's had her share of black eyes. It's why Jay took you here. No one knows how to cover the evidence of abuse better than me. But you're the last person I expected to be coming here."

"I don't know what to tell you," Emma answered honestly.

"Why don't you start by telling me how you could date that ingrate, Rick?"

Emma smirked. "You dated Jay."

"Touche. But at least he never hit me. I mean it, Emma, you are way too smart for this. And you have options."

"Really? Because the last time I checked, my options were pretty limited. Rick's not like this all of the time. He just gets worried that I'll leave him. He loves me that much," Emma explained.

Alex coughed. "He controls you that much. What he does to you proves that he doesn't know the first thing about love. And there are always options, Emma. You just have to get strong enough to explore them."

Emma sighed and got to her feet. "Thanks for the makeup tips. I've gotta go."

Alex stood and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I know that you and I have had our moments, but if you're looking for someone to talk to, someone who understands, I can be a good listener."

Emma was surprised at how nice Alex was being to her. It made her miss her friends even more. She smiled at Alex before leaving the kitchen, walking past Jay and Paige, who were arguing over what to watch on the television, and out the apartment door.

Jay stood and looked at Alex, who was leaning on the door frame. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Alex nodded. "She needs help, Jay. She's in trouble."

**Enjoy!!**


	5. I Would Be Stronger Than That

**The lyrics are taken from I WOULD BE STRONGER THAN THAT by Faith Hill.**

_And it isn't my place to say leave him and run_

_'Cause no love is worth all the damage he's done_

_But if she'll hold her ground_

_Then I'll hold my tongue_

_Where's her head?_

_Where's her nerve?_

_Does part of her think this is all she deserves?_

_Oh, I would be stronger_

_I would not stay one minute longer_

_I would be stronger than that._

Jay met Emma in the parking lot. She was leaning against his car, head lowered.

"You okay?" Jay asked, unlocking the passenger door. When Emma nodded, but kept her head lowered, Jay placed his index finger under her chin and tipped it upward. Alex had done a good job. Her face was almost back to its beautiful, natural state. "Your face looks better."

Emma's eyes met his and she stared at him, with her sad, doe eyes. "Can we just drive for a bit?"

"You just tell me when you're ready to go home."

They got into the car and drove. Jay had no idea where he was headed, he just kept his car on the road. Every once in a while he would look over at Emma, who hadn't stopped staring out the window, eyes glazed over in silent thought, the whole time.

"Alex was nice to me," Emma finally said, in her quiet tone. "Thanks for bringing me there."

Jay smiled at Emma. "Alex is cool like that."

"Did you take me there in the hope that she'd break through some kind of barrier?"

"Nope. Nothing I can say is gonna make you listen," Jay smirked. "Greenpeace doesn't exactly take orders from anyone, does she?"

Emma smiled and Jay found himself wishing she'd smile more often. "So?"

"So what?"

"I'm waiting for the lecture."

"Then you're gonna be waiting. I was there today, so it was my responsibility to help you. But I'm not some kind of saviour. I'm the guy girls stay away from, remember?" he joked.

Emma gave him a confused look. "So that's it?"

Jay shook his head. "You and I won't be having this conversation again, because I'm going straight to the source."

"Rick?"

"Yep. I'll tell the freak that if he ever lays another hand on you again, I'll beat his ass into the ground and make today's beating seem like a handshake."

He seemed satisfied with his promise, so Emma chose not to say another word. They drove around for another twenty minutes, until Emma finally asked Jay to take her home. He pulled up in front of her house just as the sky was beginning to darken.

Before Emma got out of the car, Jay stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I meant what I said. If he touches you again, I will make him pay."

Emma nodded her understanding and got out of the car. She turned back once, at her front door, to see Jay watching her. He smiled slightly before pulling away. Emma couldn't remember the last time she actually felt hopeful, but she kind of did at that moment, knowing that Jay Hogart, of all people, had her back.

**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**


	6. Face Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi**

**Lyrics come from FACE DOWN by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world' going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Flowers?"

Rick smiled as he presented Emma with the fragrant bouquet of lilies; Emma's favourite flower. He waited for her excited reaction, but was disappointed when all she did was gingerly touch the petals of one of the white flowers.

"No thank you?" he asked.

Emma hated this part the most; the part where Rick grovelled and brought her things to try to make up for the fact that he had 'lost his temper'. He never called it what it was. He never said, 'I'm sorry for slapping you around for no good reason'. He never admitted to being a jerk with an awful temper. But he always brought her stuff. Every flower held the secret that Emma was being abused, so how could she possibly enjoy them?

FLASHBACK

_Emma had never laughed so hard. Her sides hurt as she wrapped her arms around her middle and bent forward. When she finally composed herself, she saw that Rick was simply staring at her._

"_What?" she asked, taking a sip of her Diet Coke._

"_You have the most infectious laugh. You really are beautiful, Emma," Rick complimented._

_Emma felt her cheeks colour. They'd never been out together before, but lately Rick had been charming and funny and even though Emma knew he was one of the most reviled people at Degrassi, he was also the only person who was willing to hang out with her lately. And she was having fun._

"_I'd like to do this again sometime," Rick stated._

_He wasn't asking, but Emma found herself responding anyway. "Sure."_

_And in that one syllable, small word, Emma's life had changed forever._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Emma?" he pressed.

He was actually waiting for a thank you. Emma wanted to tell him to shove it, but remembered that without Rick, she had no one. Without Rick, she was alone. Without Rick, she was nothing. He'd told her that so many times, she'd actually started to believe it.

While she wrestled with how to respond, in a way that wouldn't come back to her late, Jay came strolling down the hall. He shoved the back of Rick's head until it hit the blue, metal locker with a thud.

"Good morning, Greenpeace. Isn't it a great day out there?" he asked casually, all the while holding Rick's head against the locker.

"Not funny, Jay. Let him go," Emma ordered.

Jay wiggled his finger back and forth at Emma. "You're gonna be late for class, young lady. Besides, Ricky and I have some business to attend to...privately, if you don't mind."

Emma looked at Rick and then at Jay, but before she could decide what to do, Alex and Paige strode up and swept her away, telling her to let Jay 'deal with the situation'.

Jay watched Emma, Alex, and Paige walk away. He let Rick go and faced him. "We have some things to go over."

"What happened yesterday was just a mistake. Emma's fine and you don't have to..." Rick began.

Jay interrupted him with another smack to the back of his head. "Save the oxygen, moron. I don't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth. I'm here to tell you that you're not going to touch Emma again."

Rick stood up straighter. He hated this punk telling him what he could or couldn't do with his girlfriend. "My relationship with Emma is none of your business."

"Yeah, well I'm making it my business. So don't push your luck, freak. You don't wanna see me get mad," Jay threatened. "Are we clear?"

Rick nodded his head once. Jay gave him another shove into the locker before walking away. He hoped that Rick got the picture, but doubted it. He'd been through this with Terri and that hadn't taught him anything. So Jay prepared himself to keep his eye on Rick and, most importantly, on Emma.

**Please review!!! **


	7. Just Don't

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**The lyrics come from LUKA by Susanne Vega.**

_I think it's because I'm clumsy_

_I try not to talk too loud_

_Maybe it's because I'm crazy_

_I try not to act too proud_

_They only hit until you cry_

_After that you don't ask why_

_You just don't argue anymore _

_Yes I think I'm okay_

_I walked into the door again_

_Well if you ask that's what I'll say_

_And it's not your business anyway_

_I guess I'd like to be alone_

_With nothing broken, nothing thrown_

_Just don't ask me how I am_

SMACK! SMACK!

"Do you think it's okay to laugh at me? You and that asshole, Jay Hogart? Huh? Answer me, bitch!" Rick ordered.

Emma's cheek stung from the two hard slaps Rick had given her. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she told herself not to cry. Crying usually sent Rick even further over the edge and that was the last thing she needed right now.

"I asked you a question! Do...you...think...it's...okay...to...laugh...at...me?"

"Of course not," Emma whispered, covering her face.

"So you admit that you were laughing at me?"

Emma looked up, confused. "Of course not. I wanted to..."

"Stop lying!" he yelled, as Emma jumped back. He grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed until Emma's face twisted in pain. "You are never to speak to that thug again, hear me?"

Emma nodded her head quickly, tears trickling slowly down her cheeks from the pain shooting up her arm.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes."

Rick released her arm and smiled his perverse grin. He loved knowing that he could control her and make her do whatever he wanted her to. Emma wasn't perfect, but with the proper training, she could be. Rick would break the last of her free spirit and then, she would be completely his.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. That's What Friends Are For

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

**These lyrics come from THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR by Stevie Wonder.**

_Keep smilin'_

_Keep shinin'_

_Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_In good times_

_In bad times_

_I'll be on your side forevermore _

_That's what friends are for_

"Jesus Christ!" Jay swore.

Alex pointed her finger at Jay, warning him to be quiet. She returned her attention to Emma, handing her a Kleenex, as Paige sat there with her arm supportively slung over the blond's shoulders.

Alex dragged Jay out of the kitchen and into her bedroom at the back of the small apartment. She closed the door behind her and hissed at Jay, "You are not helping matters by freaking out!"

Jay's face was red with anger. "No but I'll help it by breaking his face! I warned him what would happen."

"Don't you get it? That's why this happened. You took the control away from him today at school. He had to get it back the only way he knows how. So he took it out on Emma."

Jay's face fell. "So I caused this?"

Alex shrugged. "If it wasn't you, he'd come up with some other reason. But we have to help her, Jay. She came here for a reason. She wants out. But she's scared and feels like she has no one."

"She has you and Paige," he commented dryly. Alex lifted an eyebrow and he smirked. "And me, okay?"

A full smile broke out onto Alex's dark complexioned face. "You're almost being a gentleman about this, Hogart."

"Don't spread it around, okay? It'll ruin my reputation."

They shared an awkward hug before leaving the bedroom and returning to the kitchen, where Emma's tears had almost dried up. Alex got some ice from the freezer, placed it in a clean towel, and handed it to Emma for her fat lip.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden," Emma whispered slowly. "I didn't know where else to go."

"You did the right thing, hun," Paige said convincingly. "Tomorrow, we'll go to Raditch and make sure he stays away from you for good."

Alex watched Emma's face. She knew what Emma would say before the words were even formed on her fat lips. "I don't want to bring any more attention to this than I have to. But there is one thing that I need," she said, looking up at Jay.

"You want me to kick his ass?" Jay asked, with an eager smirk. "'Cause I can do that."

Emma smiled, but winced because her lip was really sore. "That's not going to help."

"Name it, hun. We'll do whatever we can," Paige offered, eagerly.

Emma looked down at her lap. "If I'm not with Rick, then I'm alone."

Alex sighed. She'd heard her mother talk the same way every time Alex begged her to leave one of her abusive boyfriends. She looked at Paige and then at Jay. She couldn't believe she was going to say this, but she did. "You have us."

Paige smiled proudly at Alex. "That's right. And we have a full force army of friends who will now be at your disposal. Trust me, a week with us, and you'll be begging for some time alone."

"She's not kidding," Jay added.

Emma smiled weakly, as Paige hugged her. Alex left the room to answer the phone. Jay was sitting on the counter top, legs dangling. He stared at Emma. Her eyes met his. It wasn't until Alex came back into the kitchen that Jay and Emma broke their stare and looked away from each other.

A couple minutes later, Jay slid off the counter. "Okay, well I've had enough chick time to last me for a year. I'm gonna bolt."

He grabbed his keys and nodded to Alex. He didn't bother acknowledging Emma, but she looked up at him, caught his eye, and smiled slightly.

"Nelson," he said dryly.

"Can you give Emma a drive home?" Paige asked with a large smile. "I'm gonna hang out here for a while, but Emma looks kind of tired."

Emma gave Paige a confused look and Alex laughed. Paige was way too obvious!

"Whatever," Jay answered. "Let's ride, Nelson."

Emma shot Paige a dirty look, grabbed her backpack, and followed Jay out the door.

When the door closed, Alex rolled her eyes at Paige. "What?" Paige asked, feigning innocence.

"You are the most obvious person I've ever met!"

Paige giggled. "Don't they make the cutest couple? Besides, the best way to get over one person is to get under another one!"

Alex sighed. But she had to admit that Paige had called it right. It was obvious that Jay was holding back on some new feelings for Emma. She wondered how long it would take her thick-headed ex to let loose those pent up emotions and actually make a move on Emma.

**Hope you like it! I'll try to add more soon!**


	9. I'll Stand By You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi, except my own ideas (some of which, I think the show should use)!!**

**These lyrics come from the song I'LL STAND BY YOU by The Pretenders.**

_So, if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come alone_

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

"What are you gonna tell him?" Jay asked casually, turning onto Emma's street. "Or have you already done that?"

Emma looked at her small hands, writhing nervously in her lap. "I'm scared."

It was the purest of honesty present in Emma's voice and Jay thought she'd never looked more beautiful than at that very moment; baring her soul and hoping it wouldn't be used against her. But Jay was always the guy to say the wrong thing at the worst time. Why should now be any different?

"Suck it up, Nelson, and do what you have to."

Emma shot a hateful look Jay's way. "What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you completely stupid or just devoid of any kind of sympathy at all?"

Jay put his finger to his lips, feigning thought. "I just don't get all emotional. Some things just have to be done, so you do them. Rick's an ass. So dump him on it."

"Have you ever been beaten up?" she asked quietly.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Not be in a fight. I mean really get your ass handed to you on a plate. And what's worse, by someone you care about and someone who says they care about you. Has that ever happened to you?"

"I guess not."

"Okay, so talk to me when that happens to you."

Jay let her comment float around his head for a while. He tried to imagine himself in her shoes, but found it impossible.

"Oh, what? No smart ass comeback? Come on, Hogart! Be a man!" she teased, deepening her voice. "Tell me to stop being such a sissy and suck it up!"

She was laughing, but he didn't find anything funny. He looked at her fat lip. He saw a small bit of blue peeking out from the makeup around her eye. He saw the hand print on her small, creamy white wrist. This was not funny. This was a problem.

"Hogart? You're not wimping out on me, are you?" she asked. "Jay?"

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Are you apologizing...to me?"

"I shouldn't be so...so much of a dick. It's just sort of hard for me to...think sometimes before I...talk," he stammered.

Emma giggled. When Jay flashed her an annoyed look, she put her hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to laugh and I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that you actually have moments, very brief and few, but there are moments when you're actually not so bad."

"Well golly, Nelson, don't break out the big guns there," he joked, faking a country accent. "I mean, was that a compliment?"

Emma smiled and Jay found himself feeling warm under the collar of his jacket. She had the prettiest smile, and it had been a while since he'd seen it.

He pulled up in front of Emma's house and stopped the car. "Okay, well here you are."

"Thanks," she said sincerely. "I do appreciate the things you've done over the past few days."

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I go back to being your mortal enemy tomorrow."

Emma opened the door of the orange car and heaved herself out. She stopped before closing the door and leaned into the car. "Before we go back to our normal you-hating-me, me-hating-you routine, I just want to say that I'm going to talk to Rick tomorrow. And I'll try to suck it up and just do it."

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?" he asked. He suddenly felt very concerned. "I could do it with you, or for you?"

"Thank you for offering, but it has to come from me. Rick has to know for sure that it's really over."

"You're not scared anymore?" he asked.

"I'm terrified. But I'll make sure I'm safe."

"Like I said, Hogart Security can be there if you want."

Emma smiled again. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride!" she called, slamming the door and bouncing off to her front door.

Jay watched her until she was inside her house. He sat there, worried as hell that Emma was not out of the woods yet. What if Rick retaliated? He'd already proved just how far he was willing to go to keep Emma. Jay sighed and rubbed the palms of his hands to his eyes. When had he started to care this much about anyone? He shook his head, trying to eject the weird thoughts he was starting to have for Emma from his mind. _Forget it, Hogart! She needs a step up from Rick, not a step down! Besides, the last thing you need, is someone like Greenpeace! Dealing with baggage has never been your strong suit. And it isn't about to start being one now!_

**Hope you like! Please review!**


	10. Fighter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

**These lyrics come from FIGHTER by Christina Aguilera.**

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Cause you wanted to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore_

_(Uh, no more, oh no, it's over)_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now _

_And never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

"I left, like five messages on your cell phone."

"I know."

"And you didn't think to return any of them?"

"Not really."

Rick sighed, but it his frustration ended up making it sound more like a growl. He didn't understand why Emma was being so casual about this. Panic began to set in, when Rick finally began to realize what was happening here. Emma had reached her breaking point. Time to pull out the big guns.

"Well I was calling to ask you if you wanted to come out to dinner with me this weekend? I made reservations at that new age sushi bar you like so much. I thought we could do dinner and then maybe catch a movie. Your choice," Rick smiled.

Emma failed to return the smile. She tightened her grip on the strap of her backpack and clenched her teeth. _You can do this. Just tell him that you've had enough. Be Emma Nelson! Be Cause Girl! Be Greenpeace!_

"I have plans this weekend," she answered, hoping Rick wouldn't see through her lie.

"So break them," he gently ordered, taking her hand in his.

She pulled her hand free and put a stony look on her face. "They're important! And the truth is, Rick, even if I didn't have plans, I wouldn't be going anywhere with you."

She tried to push past him, but Rick grabbed her wrist. Emma looked around and realized that she had somehow walked her way right into a practically empty hallway. _Damn!_ She pulled her wrist free and kept walking, but Rick kept her pace.

"So that's it? You're just going to get rid of me? Don't I have any say in this?" he asked. Emma doubted he even cared about her response.

"Did I ever have a say in whether or not I got hit?" she questioned quietly.

Rick's eyes narrowed. He gripped her wrist once again, tightening his hold so she couldn't get away so easily. "That wasn't my fault!" he yelled.

"Oh, so it was my fault you used me as a punching bag? And you better let me go right now, Rick, or so help me..."

"Or what?" Rick sneered, gripping her arm even tighter.

"Or you'll get a taste of what it feels like to have my fist meet your face!"

Emma looked down the hall and saw Jay standing there, arms crossed over his black t-shirt, black hat backwards as usual. But he wasn't alone. Jay had brought an army and Emma was amazed to see some of Degrassi's most popular faces standing a few feet away, all looking at Rick with daggers in their eyes. Alex and Paige were there, along with Spinner and Darcy, Jimmy and Ashley, and Sean and Ellie. But more importantly, JT, Liberty, Toby, Manny and Craig were there too. How Jay had managed to get some of the people she'd pissed off the most over the past few weeks here to support her, was beyond Emma's comprehension. But that's the thing about friends; really good friends are always there when you need them the most, no matter what you've done to them.

So Emma stood a little straighter as she ripped her arm out of Rick's death grip. She stepped back, closer to Jay, feeling his support and using it to do just what she should have done a long time ago.

She took a deep breath and, never taking her eyes from Rick, said, in a loud tone, "Rick Murray beats me. Rick Murray told me that he loves me, but he hits me. He's given me black eyes and split lips and so many bruises I can't even begin to count them. Rick Murray used to control me, but not today. Today, Emma Nelson, is back."

"And God help anyone who lays a hand on her again," Alex shouted.

Emma had tears in her eyes as she reached for Jay's outstretched hand, following him and the others away from Rick, but the tears weren't from sadness; Emma's life was beginning anew and these were tears of strength and contentment! These were tears of celebration!

**Is this really the last we'll see of Rick? Just what will happen now between Emma and Jay? Keep reading to find out!!!**


	11. Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

**Lyrics come from FRIENDS by Joe Aziz.**

_What are friends,_

_I've often wondered._

_Friends have come,_

_And friends have gone._

_Seldom do I hear their voices,_

_Like old forgotten songs._

_I've walked a thousand lonely miles,_

_And often wondered, "What went wrong?"_

_But I've got to make you see;_

_A friend to you I'll always be._

_A friend to you I'll always be._

"Emma, hun, you are so my new hero!" Paige announced, taking a sip from her latte. "The way you stood up to Rick. Classic!"

Emma smiled, accepting everyone's support and good wishes. She looked over at Manny, who was also smiling, and felt a jolt of excitement. Her best friend was back! She had wanted to reach out to Manny so many times, but their fight had been so massive, Emma felt sure that Manny would never forgive her.

FLASHBACK

"_How can you claim to be my friend in one breath and call me a slut in another?" Manny asked, voice raising with each word. "You're such a hypocrite!"_

"_At least I'm not someone who thinks so little of myself that I could actually want to be with someone who is clearly using me!" Emma shot back._

_Manny remembered times when she and Emma had had heated fights, but never had she wanted to slap the do-gooder's face as much a she wanted to now!_

"_I have stood by you through everything and the one time that I need you, you totally abandon me! And you call yourself a friend? With friends like you, who needs enemies?"_

_Emma glared. "Why don't you try having a little self-respect?"_

_Manny couldn't help it, Emma deserved it. She raised her hand and slapped Emma's face so hard, it left a hand print._

"_You and I are so done!" Emma screamed._

"_Like we were ever really friends anyway! All you've ever done is judge me! You judge everyone as if you're some kind of perfect person! You're more messed up than anyone!" Manny yelled. "And as far as having you out of my life? I couldn't be happier! Good luck controlling your next lackey!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"You okay?" Jay whispered, leaning toward Emma slightly.

Emma smiled and nodded. "I'm just so thankful. And I guess I have you to thank for all of this?"

Jay smirked. "Me? Naw!"

"Don't be so modest, Jayson!" Paige taunted. "Jay rallied the troops. Everyone. Even JT and Toby."

"I kind of thought I was going to get a beat down when Jay met me at my locker this morning," JT joked. "But when he said my Emma needed me, how could I say no?"

Emma gave JT a hug while Jay rolled his eyes. _How did I end up here, chatting away with losers like Toby Isaacs and rah rah girls like Paige Michelchuk? I used to be bad ass, now I'm just an ass. I gotta get out of here!_

"I gotta bolt," Jay announced, getting to his feet and placing his black sunglasses on his face.

"Wait!" Paige shouted. "We haven't discussed our plans."

"Plans?" Jay asked, knowing even before he asked that he wasn't going to like the answer.

Paige's smile told him he was going to regret this. "We are so having a major party on Friday!"

"Party?" Spinner said with a crooked grin. "Count me in! Where is this fiesta taking place?"

"My place," Jimmy spoke up, putting an arm on the back of Ashley's chair. "I've got a killer dj already lined up, Marco's got the guest list narrowed down to a few dozen of Degrassi's finest, and we even got some mad eats, but get there early, because Spinner can inhale a buffet in record time."

"Oooo, a party!" Jay said sarcastically. "Can I bring some chips and pop too?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes at Jay. The dude had returned to his pre-Emma ass of a self.

"We just wanted to celebrate Emma's first weekend of stress free living. Doesn't she deserve that?" Ellie asked.

Emma looked at Ellie and gave her a genuine smile. It was no secret that there was major tension between Ellie and Emma. Sean had left Emma's heart in ruins and seeing him so happy and co-habitating with Ellie, didn't help in that matter. But Ellie was trying and Emma wanted her to know that her actions weren't going unnoticed. Sean looked incredibly uncomfortable, but he was still here.

"I think Ellie's waiting for an answer," Emma prodded Jay.

He looked at Emma and then back to the group of people sitting at the table. Looking back at Emma, he made a face and plopped himself down in the red vinyl chair. "Fine."

Emma's wide smile showed Jay that he had made the right decision. He gave her a gentle shove and stuck his tongue out at her. She shoved him back and the two shared a brief, and somewhat intimate, smile.

Paige bit into her bottom lip and smiled at Alex. Their plan to fix Jay and Emma up appeared to be working. They stared at the two as they shared a warm smile, almost as if they were the only two people at The Dot.

But Paige and Alex weren't the only people watching this scene. Sean sat back in his chair and tried not to make his staring seem so obvious. What the hell was going on here? Jay and Emma were acting like best friends at the very least, and something far more serious at the most. Either way, Sean didn't like it.

**Please review!!**


	12. Even Now

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I own nothing Degrassi...**

**Thanks to everyone for all of your supportive comments. You make it easier for the creative juices to flow freely. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**These lyrics come from EVEN NOW by Barry Manilow.**

_Even now_

_When there's someone else who cares_

_When there's someone home who's waiting just for me_

_Even now I think about you_

_As I'm climbing the stairs_

_And I wonder what to do so she won't see_

_Even now when I hear your name_

_And the world had changed so much since you've been gone_

_Even now I still remember_

FLASHBACK

"_Dude?"_

"_Hey, man. You coming to shop class or skipping out as usual?" Sean asked, rifling through his locker for his textbook. "'Cause I'm done covering for you."_

"_I'll be there, but that's not why I'm here. It's about Emma."_

_Sean stopped what he was doing. Her name still brought sad thoughts to mind. Their breakup had been so painful and was still raw. They couldn't even bother to look at each other, even though both had moved on. Ellie was so perfect for him, so why did Emma's name still cause such a reaction?_

"_What about her? She piss you off again? Accuse you of stealing school supplies or polluting the parking lot or something?"_

_Jay's face was still serious, telling Sean that this was something big. _

"_It's not Simpson, is it?"_

_Jay shook his head. "It's about Emma's new boyfriend."_

_Sean shook his head. "I don't care. I really don't. Emma is not my responsibility anymore. And that includes whichever poor bastard has decided to date her."_

"_Would you just listen, man!" Jay said, grabbing Sean by the shoulder._

_Sean looked down at Jay's hand on his shoulder. He looked at Jay like he were crazy and Jay removed his hand. "Make it quick, Hogart."_

"_Emma's been dating Rick Murray," Jay blurted._

_Sean shrugged. He knew the kid only because the other, 'popular' kids at Degrassi taunted the hell out of him. He had no idea why everyone was so hell bent on torturing the kid. He seemed harmless to Sean. "And?"_

"_The guy who left Terri McGreggor in a coma? He's dating your ex-girlfriend and you don't care?"_

_Sean sniffed and straightened his shirt. "It's Emma's business, not mine."_

"_How about if I told you he beat the shit out of her?"_

_Sean stopped walking and turned to his friend. "What?"_

_Jay sighed and pulled Sean over to the side of the hallway. "She's breaking up with him today, but I have a feeling he's not gonna be letting her go too easily. I wanted to get a few people together to help her out."_

_Sean smirked. "Gathering a posse for an ass-kicking?"_

_Jay rolled his eyes. "Forget it. I just thought you'd be someone who might want to be there. Your choice."_

_Jay started to walk away, but Sean caught up with him and asked, "How do you know about this?"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Jay had tried to explain away his connection to Emma, with a whole right-place-right-time thing, but sitting at The Dot that day, watching Jay and Emma teasing and smiling at each other, made Sean wonder if it wasn't something more.

"Can I get a ride to work with you?" Sean asked Jay, checking his watch.

It was a lie and Jay knew it; he'd copied down his hours from the schedule just yesterday, and knew Sean wasn't working tonight. He raised a curious eyebrow, but nodded his head.

Sean gave Ellie a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be home later."

Jay found himself turning to Emma and asking, "You okay to get home?"

Emma nodded and smiled up at Jay. Spinner spoke up and assured, "We'll make sure she gets home safe, pappy!"

Jay ignored Spinner's insult and walked out of the diner with Sean behind. When they were inside of Jay's car, cruising toward the shop, Jay asked, "You had something to tell me?"

Sean wondered how best to bring up what he had to ask Jay. He sighed heavily, knowing that there was no easy way to ask your best friend if he was messing around with your ex-girlfriend. Besides, it really was none of his business, so why did he care so much?

"Cameron?" Jay pushed.

"What's up with you and Emma?"

Jay smirked. "Me and Greenpeace? You serious?"

Sean pulled his hat down low on his forehead. "I don't care. I was just curious."

"You don't care, huh? Right!"

Sean shot Jay an icy glare. "Shut the hell up!"

Jay laughed. "I'm not the one with a fine, red-haired, live-in girlfriend who's still torn up over his ex."

"It's not even like that. I was just wondering because it kind of looks like you and Emma are..."

Jay held up a hand. "Don't say it, Cameron!"

"So there's nothing going on between you and Emma?" Sean asked, seriousness taking over the tone of his voice.

Jay stared straight ahead as he drove. Sean was questioning something that Jay had been questioning himself lately. What were these feelings he was now having toward someone he was supposed to be repulsed by? But how could he tell Sean that?

"Jay?" Sean pressed.

Jay started to laugh. "I can't believe you think I'm starting something with Emma Nelson! I told you already. I was the one who found her that day in the basement. I felt responsible for her safety. I don't have to like a girl to know that whacking her around isn't right. But to answer your question, no. I don't like Nelson and no, there's nothing going on between us."

Sean wished he felt better about Jay's answer, but he didn't. The way Jay got all quiet afterwards, told Sean that there was something Jay wasn't telling him. But the thing that bothered Sean more was the way he felt thinking about Emma, his Emma, being with someone else, especially someone like Jay. _Wait a second! My Emma? Where did that come from?_

"Look we're all angry over the whole Rick thing. I'm still pissed off that I gotta hang out with those sheep back there this Friday night! But serious, dude, what is up with you? Are you having some kind of Emma-ja-vu or something?"

Sean laughed. "'Emma-ja-vu?"

Jay shared in Sean's laughter. "It's like you're regretting breaking up with her."

Sean thought back to the day he and Emma had broken up. There was a lot about that day he regretted. He hadn't handled the situation in a way he could be proud of; just the opposite actually. Flying off the handle, saying things he hadn't meant, stealing Simpson's laptop for revenge, and then flaunting his relationship with Amy as much as he could. He'd been a jerk. He'd always known that, but was he actually regretting leaving Emma?

"I'm happy with Ellie."

"I'm not saying you're not. I'm just wondering why this whole thing between me and Emma has you so freaked."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said there was nothing between you and Emma?"

"Are we talking the same language?" Jay asked, getting annoyed. He hadn't meant for it to sound the way it came out.

"Look, I just worry about Emma, especially now."

Jay smirked. "And adding me to the mix would just throw another log on the fire?"

"I didn't say that."

"So I'm not good enough for your precious little Emma. Well, fuck you too, Cameron! And while we're on the topic, what the hell would I want with a stuck-up, prude like Greenpeace? She's not exactly my type!"

Sean heard Jay's words, but he also saw how heated things got when Sean alluded to the fact that Jay wasn't good enough for Emma. Maybe the thought had been in Jay's mind after all. But Sean didn't want to know if his suspicions were true, so he remained quiet until Jay dropped him off in front of the shop. Sean turned back to the car to say thanks for the ride, but Jay had already pulled away, squealing his tires as he ripped out of the parking lot.

**Hope you enjoyed! More drama to come!**


	13. That Gets Me

**I've always wondered what kind of home Jay actually comes from. I'd like to think it's pretty normal, with maybe some type of issues with his dad. Hope it's believable.**

**Lyrics come from THAT GETS ME by Lonestar.**

_It's the way you twist a curl into your hair_

_As you sit there unaware of how beautiful you are_

_It's the music that I always seem to hear_

_When you bring yourself to tears from laughing way too hard_

_And when we're slowly dancing and slip off your shoes_

_Don't you know, baby, just like everything you do_

_That gets me, that just gets me every time_

_Right here inside this heart of mine_

_You open up your world and lay your love out on the line_

_That gets me, that just gets me every time_

Jay drove around for what seemed like hours, but, unfortunately, was only about an hour. He checked the clock on the dashboard of his car and, seeing the time, sighed heavily. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed. But if he did that, his mother would get on his case about drugs again. No matter the problem, Jay's mother always attributed it to drugs. Jay gets in trouble at school, he's on drugs. Jay breaks up with his girlfriend, he's on drugs. Jay goes to bed at eight o'clock, he's on drugs.

He pulled into his driveway and parked his car directly behind his father's side of the garage. _That'll piss him off!_ Jay's dad would now have to find the keys to the Civic and move the orange car early tomorrow morning before he left for work. Jay smirked to himself as he entered the house.

"Jayson? Is that you?" came his mother's voice.

Jay sighed. "It's me."

"You want some supper?" she asked, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs. "I made chicken and mashed potatoes."

Jay wanted to return her smile. He owed her that much. All she ever did was try to make him happy. So why was he always such an ass to her?

Instead of a smile, he gave her his signature smirk. "I already ate."

Her face fell and he felt like crap for making her feel bad. The truth was, he was starving. Chicken and mashed potatoes sounded great, but if he ate down here, he stood the chance of running into his father. He would rather starve.

"Okay, well, it's here if you change your mind," she smiled, turning to head back into the kitchen.

Jay hesitated. Dammit! "Mom?"

"Huh?"

"I guess I could have a bit. But only if you'll eat some with me?" he offered.

Her smile was large and Jay was struck by just how beautiful his mother really was. His whole life people were always telling him how much he looked like his father and Jay had always hated that. But standing in the kitchen, watching as his mother heated up some food for her only son, Jay thought he looked more like his mother than anyone.

"So, how was school?" she asked cautiously. Their conversations were always on the edge lately. If she asked too much, Jay retreated. If she asked too little, he accused her of not caring. It was a delicate game they played.

Jay shrugged. "It was school."

"You go to any classes today?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, as she placed a black porcelain plate on the small burgundy place mat in front of him.

He grinned. She knew him too well. "Me? Skip a class? Never!"

She couldn't help but return Jay's smile. Her son could turn on the charm when he wanted to. Besides, she'd rather have him like this than dark and broody.

"How's Alex?" she asked.

Jay shovelled some mashed potatoes into his mouth. When he was done, he answered, "Still a lesbian."

His mother choked on her water and coughed. "Jay!"

He smirked. "It's true. I guess she's okay."

"I thought you two were still friends?"

"And I thought you said you were done prying into my life?"

She raised both hands in surrender and scooped some potatoes from her son's plate. There was something bothering him, she could tell. The trouble was, how best should she coax it out of him? "Anything on your mind?"

Jay straightened on his plush stool and said in a very articulate voice, "Pollution and the environment." He started to laugh, but saw that his mother was not amused. "Sorry," he muttered. "Just stuff."

"Like?"

"Sean accused me of liking his ex-girlfriend," he blurted out. He hadn't meant to share that piece of information with his mother? Damn!

"Do you?" she asked casually.

"No!" Jay spat. "She's so not my type! I mean, she's all Safe the Rainforest. That ain't me!"

She smiled. Her son was crushing on someone out of his league! How cute! "We don't always choose who we fall for."

Jay shot a glance toward the hall. His father was obviously locked away in his office right now. He wondered if his mother was talking about her own situation. God knows she wouldn't have chosen to spend her life with a bastard if she'd known that's what he would become!

"Speaking from experience?" he asked, stripping the last meat from his chicken thigh and cleaning his plate.

"Be nice. Please?"

He shrugged. He stood up and took his plate to the sink, dumping it's contents into the soapy water his mother always kept there just in case something needed a quick rinse. He turned back to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for the food. I gotta go."

"I feel like I was no help here at all," she brooded.

Jay stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. "And I don't remember asking for any."

Jay turned and walked up the large staircase to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and threw himself on his unmade bed. He pulled the covers over his head.

He'd been like that for twenty minutes when he heard his cell phone ring. He untangled himself from the covers and found his phone. _Unknown caller._ This could be anyone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" came Emma's voice.

He sat upright at the sound of her voice. "What's wrong?"

She giggled. "Nothing. God, I'm not always in trouble, you know."

He sighed and laid back down. "So why'd you call then?"

She paused. Jay could hear nothing but silence and was actually starting to think she'd hung up when he heard her small voice say, "I wanted to say thanks for today."

"You already did," he reminded her. "You better stop of I'm gonna get a complex."

"I just wanted you to know that I could have done it on my own, but that it was nice having a support system there."

Jay stared at the grey ceiling of his bedroom. He swallowed the hard lump that had been forming in his throat and realized that his palms were sweaty. _Oh God! You're acting like such a wuss! Man it up, Hogart!_

"Okay, well if that was all, then I guess I'll see ya around, Nelson."

Emma got her emotions in check and asked, "So are you gonna go to Jimmy's party this Friday?"

"I don't know. I don't make plans. Plans just happen."

"Well do you think it'll just happen that you'll show up at Jimmy's party on Friday?" she asked.

He sensed hope in her voice, but told himself he was misreading the situation. "Like I said, I don't know."

"Oh."

He scrunched his face up tightly, shutting his eyes and holding the phone loosely against his ear. He wanted to tell her that he'd be there, but he just couldn't. Now she sounded disappointed.

"Anything else?" he asked harshly.

"Um, no," she answered. She paused and Jay was about to hang up when she whispered, "Do you think you might wanna go to the party together?"

Jay found himself smiling without meaning to. Emma Nelson was asking him out!! Holy hell! He searched his smart ass database for something clever to say, but found his head completely empty and void of all logical thought. He was still smiling when he asked, "Like on a date?"

Emma sighed. He was so thick-headed! "No. I just thought that since everyone else will be partnered up, maybe it might be nice just to show up together. You don't have to. I mean, I completely understand if you have other plans or someone else you wanted to bring or..."

"Nelson?" Jay shouted over her ranting. When she stopped he continued. "I can pick you up around eight, okay?"

Emma was smiling on the other end as she replied, "Great! So, um, I guess I'll see you in school."

Jay laughed. "Not likely. In case you haven't noticed, I don't make Degrassi a big priority."

"Oh, well, then I'll see you when I see you."

"Gimme your digits so I can call you," he ordered, leaning over to grab a pen and a paper. He wrote down her number and laid back down. "So..."

"So...call me."

"If you're lucky," he flirted, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity.

"And if you're lucky, I just might answer," she responded, choosing now to end the conversation, and hung up.

Jay sat there staring at his phone. She'd hung up on him! Emma got the upper hand! Dammit! Double dammit! Jay was supposed to be the smooth operator, the mysterious guy who left the girls wanting more, but Emma took that all away from him. He smiled wide. He couldn't be pissed off even if he wanted to be.

**Please read and review! Hope you enjoy!**


	14. Crazy For You

**Disclaimer: I wish, but own nothing Degrassi...**

**Lyrics come from CRAZY FOR YOU by Madonna.**

_I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you_

"So you're coming to the party together?" Paige squealed. "Hun, you have made my day!"

Emma smiled and shook her head. She'd been so excited about Jay telling her he'd take her to Jimmy's party, that she'd borrowed Snake's car and driven over to Alex's without a second thought. Alex had invited her in without question and Emma was more than glad to see Paige there.

"Isn't this super duper great?" Paige asked Alex.

"Super duper? God, are you always this lame or has my love for you clouded it?" Alex said, sarcasm biting her words.

Paige made a face at Alex as Emma watched. They were too perfect for each other, even though the coupling wasn't obvious to anyone else. Emma missed having someone who understood her this much. Sean had once been that guy, but then he had changed...because of Jay. And now here she was battling some pretty big feelings for the guy she was supposed to hate. What was she thinking?

"So walk me through the whole conversation, word for word," Paige demanded. "And don't leave anything out."

Emma proceeded to go through her awkward cell phone conversation with Jay. Paige gushed the entire time, translating Jay's absent comments until Emma felt sure he secretly adored her. Alex rolled her eyes every time Paige tried to make it seem like Jay was head over heels. Sure, maybe Jay liked Emma, but the Jay Hogart she knew didn't flip for anyone.

"So?" Paige pushed. "What are you going to wear for your first date?"

Emma choked on her own breath. "It's not a date, Paige. Jay's taking me to the party and that's all. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me."

Alex, who'd been sitting by, quietly filing her nails, spoke up. "Jay likes you. It's just that he's no Casanova. He doesn't feel comfortable talking about feelings and stuff like that. The question you need to ask is how do you feel about Jay?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know. I've hated Jay since the day I first laid eyes on him. He was the reason why Sean and I broke up. He helped Sean steal my dad's computer. But he's also the reason I got up the courage to break up with Rick. And ever since that first day when he rescued me in the basement at school, I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know what that means. I just know that the thought of not having Jay around, well, kind of makes me sad."

Paige bit into her lower lip and tried to suppress a smile. "That's definitely something, hun."

Alex smiled at Emma. "So little Miss Greenpeace has a crush on the bad boy? Never thought I'd see the day."

"And I never thought I'd see the day when you and I would actually be having a civilized, almost friendly, conversation," Emma admitted.

Paige grinned. "Yeah, well I never thought I'd be in a relationship with a girl either. Things change, ladies. Roll with it."

**I hope you keep liking this story. I'm trying to build up the suspense here, so trust me, EmJay is coming and your questions about Rick will be answered soon too!**


	15. Wicked Game

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi, except my ideas and Kara, Jay's little sister.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. And, as promised, here's a little EmJay play for ya!**

**Lyrics come from WICKED GAME by Chris Isaak.**

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

_I don't want to fall in love._

_I don't want to fall in love._

_With you. With you._

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you._

"Should I be concerned?"

Jay gave his mother a strange look. "Huh?"

"New jeans, clean shirt, no hat? Should I be worried?"

"I'm not on drugs, mother," he answered.

"Oh, I know it's not drugs. I'm more worried that it's a girl."

He smirked. He felt stupid enough without having his mom bring it to his attention. What had possessed him to get new clothes and ditch his signature hat? This wasn't him. Who was he kidding?

"What's her name?" his mom asked, straightening his shirt.

"It's not a girl. There's just a party, that's all."

Jay's little sister, Kara, came from out of nowhere, shouting, "Her name's Emma! Her name's Emma!"

Jay took a swipe at his sister, missed, and gave her a dirty look. "You're a brat!"

She knew her big brother didn't mean it, so it didn't even faze Kara. She smirked, the famous Hogart grin, and added, "I saw her name written on a piece of paper in his room. With her number! Jay has a date!"

"Jay has a date," he repeated, making his voice go high. "You went through my stuff?"

Kara shrugged. "I was looking for the remote for the tv."

Jay rolled his eyes. He let Kara, who had just turned ten, going on thirty, go into his room to watch his television since she wasn't allowed to have one of her own for another three years. He had to rethink this move if she was starting to snoop around. There was way too much she could find that Jay didn't even want to begin trying to explain.

"Kara, stop snooping through Jay's things," their mother ordered. She turned to Jay. "Who's Emma?"

Jay grinned. "I found this ad in Men's Weekly. If you have twenty bucks, there's this chick you can have for the whole night!" He knew by the look on her face that he'd taken it too far. "She's just a girl. We aren't going out. I'm driving her to a party."

Jay let his exasperated mother kiss him on the cheek without complaint. "Have a good time and please try to come home at some kind of a decent hour?"

"I make no promises, mom," he joked. "I will be here for breakfast."

He smirked, slid his glasses on his face, and walked out to his car. He went lightning speed to Emma's house and pulled up at her curb shortly after. He hated the fact that she wasn't standing on the sidewalk; he had to go into the house and face Simpson once again!

Emma met him at the door, jerking it open before he even had a chance to knock. She stood there, dressed in a short, emerald green halter dress, looking stunning. Jay told himself to close his gaping mouth and say something clever, but words escaped him as he stared at Emma in that knockout dress.

She smiled, grabbed a small black wrap, and guided Jay out the door. No Simpson. No mom. No Jack. Not bad. Jay opened the passenger side door for Emma, waiting until she got, and he got a view of those amazing legs, before he shut the door.

"So I know that hanging with Jimmy and his crowd isn't exactly your thing," Emma commented.

Jay shrugged, still trying not to stare at how incredible she looked in that much too short dress. "I don't mind Jimmy. Spinner's cool and Sean will be there. It's a party. Hard to have a bad time unless you're looking for it."

Emma thought Jay was acting kind of weird, but knew that she was feeling pretty awkward herself, so she said nothing. "Well I don't want to sound like too much of a nerd, but I'm really excited about this party. To be back with my friends and to make some new ones? That's all I've been wanting these last few weeks."

Jay smirked at her, turning his tunes down so he could hear her better. "Am I gonna have to take care of a drunk tonight, Nelson?"

Emma smiled. "I may have to have a drink or two, but trust me, I don't do drunk."

"Now that almost sounds like a challenge, Greenpeace. And I never turn down a challenge. Look out, Nelson, you may be in for more than you bargained for.

Two hours later, Emma was well on her way to an inebriated state and Jay was reaping the rewards. Arriving at the party, Jay had felt almost proud, escorting Emma around. He knew every guy in the place was eyeing Emma's fine figure up. You could barely see any sign of a bruise on her fair face, and except for a green tinge on her slim wrist, her body was flawless.

Jay gave her the first two drinks, but thought better of getting her that drunk, knowing he'd be the one to have to take her home later on, and not wanting to totally piss off Simpson. But other people had been supplying her with drinks, each person at the party wanting Emma's night to be fun.

"Don't you think she's had enough?" Sean asked, coming up to Jay's side.

Jay turned to see Sean watching Emma, who was dancing with Alex and Paige in the centre of Jimmy's living room. "I'm not her guardian, Cameron."

"Yeah, but you're her date, right?"

Jay smirked. "I brought her here. That's it."

"Are you bringing her home?" Sean asked, eyes still on Emma.

"Maybe."

Sean sighed and walked away, joining Ellie across the room. Jay shook his head. Cameron was so obvious, but it was just another reason why he had to shake off these feelings he was having for Emma.

As if sensing his thoughts were centred on her, Emma came over to Jay, not quite stumbling, but definitely weaving. Jay gave Emma his crooked smirk and leaned against the wall.

"Are you having fun?" she asked, yelling slightly to be heard over the music.

Jay replied, with a hint of flirtation, "Not as much as you."

She smiled. "I saw you talking with Sean. Were you two talking about me?"

_And there it is, Hogart! The proof you need that she's still not over Sean. And what were you expecting anyway? Oh! You thought she'd actually be interested in someone like you? Can you say, deluded?_

But instead of revealing his disappointment, Jay simply said, "Contrary to what you might think, Greenpeace, the world does not revolve around you, even in that little green number of yours."

Emma smiled and did a twirl, sending the green material billowing out and revealing a small bit more of those knockout legs of hers. But Emma was much too intoxicated for the move, and stumbled into Jay, who caught her small frame in his muscular arms.

She looked up at him, eyes large, but playful. "You're always there to catch me, aren't you, Hogart?"

He looked down into her eyes and tightened his grip on her waist. He fought back the urge to kiss those luscious, pink lips, to pull her tight body into his and hold her close, to bury his face in her long, blond tresses. But his body was weak and trying to betray his senses.

"Jay? I think I need to go sit down somewhere," Emma slurred, her body rocking just slightly. "Like, now."

Jay put a protective arm around Emma's shoulders and guided her down the hallway of Jimmy's apartment. Whoever had the bright idea to move the couches out of the living room, obviously hadn't thought about the possible need to sit down. Jay knocked on one of the closed doors and turned the handle slowly. The room, obviously a guest bedroom by its neutral decor, was dark and empty. Jay brought Emma in, sat her on the bed, and closed the door behind him.

He turned back to Emma, who was sporting a goofy grin and looking all around the large room. Jay walked into an adjoining ensuite, ran the water until it was cold, and poured Emma a large glass. He came back out and offered the glass to Emma.

"Vodka?" she asked with a giggle, taking the glass and downing it. She frowned. "Water? Well, you're no fun!"

He laughed. "No fun is a pukey Emma."

"Emma. I love it when you say my name," she confessed dreamily.

Jay pursed his lips tightly, trying to suppress a laugh. The Emma Nelson he knew was always tied up in knots, trying to be all perfect and poised. This Emma Nelson was brutally honest, even if it meant putting a crack in her good girl facade.

"You okay?" he asked, eyeing her as she removed her shoes.

"These shoes," she started, holding up the strappy heels. "These shoes are perfect, aren't they? I'll let you in on a little secret," she paused and leaned forward. "They hurt like hell."

"I tell ya, the things women do to their bodies just to be noticed by guys who don't even realize they've done something different."

Emma smiled and got to her feet. She swayed, regained her composure, and walked toward Jay. "You noticed," she whispered.

Jay smiled. "Hard not to."

Emma stopped just in front of him. "So you like?"

Jay decided to play along. He let his eyes wander the length of her and then back up to meet her gaze. He bit his lower lip and shook his head back and forth, squinting his eyes. "Jay likes."

Jay had been expecting a silly giggle from the mild-mannered, innocent Emma. What he got was rather racy! Emma licked her lips, staring at Jay, revelling in his reaction. When she was satisfied that she had his full attention, she leaned forward, put one hand on the back of Jay's head and the other on the side of his face, and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

Her lips tasted every bit as good as Jay had thought they would, with a hint of raspberry, that he guessed was flavoured lip gloss. And as if that weren't enough, Emma opened her mouth, using her tongue to encourage Jay's tongue to explore the inner workings of her hot, wet mouth. Jay had never been more swept away by a kiss in his whole life.

He pressed his body against Emma's, placing his arms around her small waist. But he couldn't get his body close enough to hers, so Jay found his hands suddenly on Emma's bottom, lifting her up and cradling her body against his. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, never taking her mouth from his, as both of their breathing became ragged and heavy. Jay found himself silently rejoicing at his good fortune as he walked the two of them to the bed.

But, fate was definitely not working for Jay this particular day, because the door suddenly burst open and there stood Sean Cameron, watching his best friend and ex-girlfriend well on their way to some illicit behaviour.

"Looks like our dirty little secret is out," Emma joked, giggling as she unwrapped her legs and slid down the length of Jay's aroused body.

Jay tried to compose himself, searching for something to make this situation less awkward. Emma was still giggling, but Jay was more concerned by the vengeful look coming from Sean and directed at him.

"Okay, boys," Emma started, grabbing Jay's hand, and yanking him from the room. "Sean, the room is all your's. Jay and I were just leaving anyway."

Jay shook his head and gave Sean an apologetic look, but followed Emma out of the room and out of Jimmy's apartment. Maybe bringing her home was the best thing anyway. He cringed when he thought about what might have happened if Sean hadn't walked into that room. Could he really have done that, with Greenpeace? He looked at the green dress she was wearing as she walked to his car. _Hell yeah, you would have! And you would have enjoyed every minute of it!_

But now that the blood in Jay's body had returned to his head, he told himself how wrong this really was. He couldn't continue to mack on Emma Nelson and he really couldn't bring this whole odd attraction to the next level. It was in that orange Civic, the car that Jay loved more than life, that he made the decision to get Emma out of his life, no matter how he had to do it.

**What is Jay's plan? Will it work? How will Emma respond? How will Rick come back into the story? **


	16. Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Let me start by saying that I'm sorry. I know you're all rooting for Jemma, but...not yet!**

**Lyrics come from SECOND CHANCE by Fabre Drive.**

_My friends are telling me they saw you with someone._

_(Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.)_

_You turned around so I could tell you what took so long._

_I don't know why I ever waited to say._

_Cuz I'm just dying just to see you again._

_Instead of holding you, I was holding out._

_I should've let you in, but I let you down._

_You were the first to give, I was the first to ask_

_Now I'm in second place to get a second chance._

Well Jay definitely found a way to get Emma out of his life, or at least that's what he thought.

Emma, saturated by the number of alcoholic drinks she'd been served over the period of a few hours, completely passed out on the ride back to her house. Jay spent the ride glancing at Emma and wrestling with how to handle this situation. His heart told him he wanted to take care of her, making sure she got home safely, but also with the smallest chance of getting in trouble for being drunk. But Jay Hogart rarely listened to his heart. Often, his ego got the better of him. This time was no different.

He stared at Emma, watching her sleeping soundly and thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He remembered the kiss they had shared moments before and smiled to himself. It was the best surprise he'd ever gotten. But sometimes surprises, even ones that seem good at the time, aren't always right. This was one of those times. Jay knew he had to take action.

So, against his better judgement, Jay pulled up in front of Emma's house, quietly got Emma out of the car, and placed her sleeping body on her front porch. He took one last look at her, shook his head, and got into his car, speeding away and not once looking back.

Jay spent the weekend dodging Emma's constant phone calls and not bothering to even read her voice messages, before erasing them. Knowing just how upset she really was would only make Jay weak and he couldn't afford that emotion right now.

Emma, on the other hand, was desperate to get in touch with Jay and find out what had gone wrong. Despite being drunk, Emma's memory of that night's activities was very clear. What she didn't know was why Jay had just left her and then refused to speak to her. She thought he had enjoyed their kiss, but maybe her perception was off.

So Jay continued to evade Emma, worrying about seeing her at school and what he would say. What he should have worried about was seeing Sean before Emma. That's exactly what met him on Monday morning when he arrived at school. Sean was sitting on the hood of his car, waiting to speak with Jay.

"Save it, Cameron. It's too early for a lecture," Jay said, trying to pass by Sean.

Sean grabbed Jay's arm. "This is important, so you'll make the time."

Jay didn't have the energy to argue. "Fine. Say what you have to."

"Tell me you did the right thing with Emma. Tell me you didn't take advantage of her."

Jay grit his teeth. He wanted to slam his fist into Sean's face. "Emma got home safe." Too bad he couldn't say the same about her heart. He was pretty sure he had broken that.

"So nothing happened between you two?"

"I told you that she got home safe."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "So what is going on with you guys? Are you, like, dating now?"

Jay wanted to get out of there and out of this conversation. "No."

"That's it?" Sean asked, surprised by Jay's curt answer. "How do you explain what I walked in at Jimmy's party?"

"I don't. And I don't have to. It's none of your business, Cameron. You and Emma are over, remember?"

"And that leaves room for you to just walk right in?"

Jay sighed heavily. He turned to him and put his face right in Sean's. "There's nothing going on between me and Nelson. There never was. Especially not now."

"Not now? What's that mean? What happened?" Sean asked, panic in his voice.

Jay gave an evil snicker. "You didn't want me with her. Well let's just say that you got your wish. Now let it rest, Cameron."

Sean watched Jay walk away and gave a curious look. Ellie walked up to him, gave him a hug, and asked, "You okay?"

"I just talked to Jay about Emma."

Ellie swallowed her jealousy and asked, "What did he say?"

"It wasn't so much what he said as it was how he said it. I actually think he likes her. I mean, I think he really likes her."

Ellie smiled. "That's good, right?"

Sean ignored her comment. He didn't like the idea, but he couldn't tell Ellie that without making her feel worried, and that was the last thing he wanted. Instead, he said, "I think Jay did something to put an end to things with him and Emma. I just hope he didn't hurt her too bad."

Ellie watched the far off look in Sean's eyes and felt panic set in. She knew there were still feelings there. But she suspected they were residual feelings from an incomplete and rough break up. What she worried about the most was that Sean saw his concern for Emma as something more.

**Enjoy!**


	17. Stupid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

**Lyrics come from STUPID by Sarah McLachlan.**

_Love has made me a fool, set me on fire and watched as I floundered_

_Unable to speak except to cry out and wait for your answer._

_And you come around in your time speaking of fabulous places, create _

_An oasis that dries up as soon as you're gone_

_You leave me here burning in this desert without you_

_How stupid could I be?_

_A simpleton could see_

_That you're no good for me_

_But you're the only one I see._

Jay stomped grumpily through the rest of his day. Emma tried to hurry through hers so she could meet up with Jay in the parking lot. He'd been avoiding her, going so far as to leave the hallway they found themselves both in, just to get away from her. Well Emma wasn't about to let him ditch her without a word.

But when she went out to the parking lot after her last class, Jay was no where to be found and neither was his car. He had eluded her...again.

She turned around with a sigh and found herself staring into Sean's face.

"You looking for Jay?" Sean asked, unlocking his car door. "He peeled out of here, like, twenty minutes ago."

She checked her watch. "He skipped out of his last class?" she asked. When Sean nodded his head, Emma sighed again. "I'm starting to think that he's avoiding me on purpose."

Sean sniffed nervously. "I could give you a ride, if you want?"

Emma looked around. "Aren't you waiting for Ellie?"

"Nope. Ellie's got some paper to work on with Marco. I don't mind heading a little out of my way to take you home."

"Well would you mind going some more out of your way and driving me to Jay's?" she asked hopefully.

Sean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Emma was going to chase down Jay? He should have known. She's Emma Nelson after all. And when has Emma Nelson ever declared anything a lost cause?

"You want me to drive you to Jay's house?" Sean asked, wondering if Emma had ever even been to Jay's place.

"Please?" she asked softly.

They got into Sean's car and drove in silence, until Sean pulled into a community known for its extravagant residences.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, looking at the large homes they were passing.

Sean smiled crookedly at her. "You didn't know Jay lived here, did you?"

Emma stared at the brick homes with pillars and three-car garages. Jay Hogart was rich? Somehow, Emma had always assumed he was more street thug than trust fund. Boy was she wrong!

Sean pulled into a curved lockstone driveway and there sat Jay's orange Civic. Emma would have known that car anywhere. Okay, so Jay lived here? Wow!

Emma thanked Sean for the ride and refused his offer to wait for her. _If Jay won't talk to me, then I guess I'm walking home!_ She walked up to the large, oak door and rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" the lovely lady who answered the door asked when she saw Emma standing there.

"I was wondering if Jay was home?" Emma asked politely.

The woman smiled warmly and opened the door a little wider, revealing a grand entrance to Emma's prying eyes. "Please, come in. You must be Emma?"

Emma was shocked that the woman knew who she was. Assuming this was Jay's mother, Emma smiled and nodded her head, following her into the house. Emma's breath caught at the wide staircase before her. Jay Hogart, Degrassi's bad boy, lives in this luxury? What the hell does he have to be hostile about?

"Jayson!" his mother called up the staircase. "You have a visitor!" She turned to Emma and asked, "Can I get you anything?"

Emma shook her head and looked up the stairs, half expecting to see Jay come bounding down wearing khakis and a polo shirt. Instead, a sandy blond-haired girl came down, taking the steps two at a time.

"Is she Emma?" she asked her mother.

Jay has a little sister? Emma smiled at the small girl. She could see traces of Jay in her cute face and saw that the girl had the same crooked smirk that Jay was famous for.

"I'm Kara," she introduced, smiling wide at Emma. "I'm Jay's sister. So, you're Emma?"

"That I am. I feel a little at a loss. I didn't even know Jay had a sister," Emma confessed.

"He probably didn't even tell you he had a mother, did he?" Kara asked sarcastically. "Jay's sort of a jerk like that. We only know about you because I wanna be the next Nancy Drew."

Emma laughed and Jay's mother shook her head. Everyone stopped when they saw Jay standing half way up the stairs. The smile on his face faded when he saw Emma standing there talking with his mother and sister.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," he answered.

His mother, getting the hint, left the foyer, dragging a protesting Kara off with her. Jay came the rest of the way down the stairs and, shoving his hands in his pockets, asked in a hushed voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Sean brought me. I went to find you after school, but you took off so quickly, that I didn't have the chance to talk to you. In fact, you've been avoiding me since Jimmy's party."

"So you come to my house to, what? Corner me?"

She shuffled from one foot to another. "If you're giving me the shaft, Jay, then you have to do it in person. That's usually how this works."

Jay looked into the kitchen, where his mother and sister were probably eavesdropping, and then grabbed Emma by her elbow, pulling her into the close confines of the den. He shut the door behind him and glared at Emma, willing himself to do what he knew he had to.

"Go home, Nelson. You shouldn't have come here."

"Why not? You're not into me?"

Jay stood his ground and grit out, "No. I'm not."

Emma swallowed. She took a deep breath. "So that night? At Jimmy's party? What was that?"

Jay turned his back to Emma, not able to look her in the face when he was about to hurt her more than he wanted to. He took an unsteady breath and blurted, "You were drunk. I thought I could take advantage of the situation and have a little fun. That's all it was."

Tears formed in Emma's eyes, but she willed herself to get the answers she needed from Jay, or at least to make him realize how much he had hurt her.

"You're a liar," she whispered through her tears. She went to stand in front of Jay, who still had his back to her. She stared him in the face and, tears still streaming down her red cheeks, shouted, "Liar! If you wanted to take advantage of me, you would have done it! But you left me, passed out on my front porch, alone! Alone and untouched! Why are you lying?"

Jay forced himself to avert his eyes from the hurt in hers and say, "I'm not your hero, Emma. I'm not some kind of protector or saviour."

"I never asked you to be."

"I'm just the guy who found you on a bad day. And I didn't ask for that. I'm not the guy you want me to be."

Emma gave him a confused look. "I wasn't aware I asked you to be someone you're not."

Jay smirked. "Like you'd want to be with the real Jay Hogart?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" she pushed.

He took a deep breath and finally looked into her eyes. The raw emotions he saw there scared him. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. But that would set him back. All he had to do was hold it together long enough to make Emma hate him. He was Jay Hogart. This was child's play for a guy like him!

"I don't want to be with you."

Emma stared at him. "Wh...What?"

Jay swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was just messing with you because I knew you were vulnerable. I thought maybe I could get a little play. But it looks like you're taking this thing too far, so you should know that I'm not interested."

Emma couldn't control the tears seeping from her eyes in waves. She nodded her head and quietly left the room, walking out of Jay's house, and seemingly, out of his life.

**I know, I know. Grrr!!! That Jay Hogart! We love to hate him though, don't we? **


	18. The Thunder Rolls

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish... I own nothing Degrassi...**

**This chapter is a bit rough, but hopefully realistic.**

**Lyrics are from THE THUNDER ROLLS by Garth Brooks.**

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the lightning strikes_

_Another love grows cold_

_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm rolls on_

_Out of control_

_Deep in her heart_

_The thunder rolls_

It was dark by the time Emma finally reached her street. She couldn't quite see her house yet, but she'd be there shortly, thank God! She was tired and exhausted. She'd cried the whole way, upset over the fact that Jay was deserting her. He was back to talking like the old Jay Hogart. And Emma had no use for him. He was the one responsible for her breakup with Sean. He helped steal Snake's computer. He was bad news and the last thing Emma needed was bad news.

Emma was so caught up in her misery that she failed to hear the footsteps behind her.

"What's going on with you and Jay Hogart?" came a loud, male voice.

Emma swung around and fear set in as she saw Rick Murray walking toward her.

"I asked you a question. What is going on with you and Jay Hogart?"

Emma swallowed, but suddenly remembered that it was her fear that fed this asshole. Not today. "Nothing is going on between me and Jay. Just like nothing is going on with me and JT, or Jimmy, or Mr. Raditch!" she screamed. "Stop following me! It's over, motherfu-"

Rick cut her off with a sharp punch, which landed on the left side of Emma's jaw. She heard the crack and knew he had broken her jaw as she flew to the ground. Rick was suddenly in front of her, pulling her by the hair until she was back on her feet. She felt the second punch hit her in her already tender eye and knew she was in trouble.

Slaps, hair pulling, arm twisting, and finally, two sharp kicks to Emma's ribs. Rick's final insult was to spit on Emma's beaten body, as he walked away with a, "Later, bitch!"

Emma laid there, slipping into unconsciousness, until a passerby stopped his car, got to Emma and yelled to his wife, "Call 911!"

**Hope this chapter is believable. Please review!**


	19. For You I Will

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas...**

**Lyrics come from FOR YOU I WILL by Monica.**

_Yes, when you're feeling lost in the night_

_When you feel your world just ain't right_

_Call on me, I will be waiting_

_Count on me, I will be there_

_Anytime the times get too tough_

_Anytime your best ain't enough_

_I'll be the one to make it better_

_I'll be there to protect you, see you through_

_I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero, you strength, anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time, promise you_

_For you I will_

It was one in the morning when Jay's cell phone rang. He'd been tossing and turning since heading to bed at eleven o'clock, so he wasn't annoyed by the late night call. He checked the caller ID to make sure it wasn't Emma, and seeing that it was Alex, answered it.

"Alex."

"Jay? Um, you have to come to the hospital. It's Emma."

Jay's eyes flew open as he heard the last two words. He was out of bed, putting on some clothes before Alex had even finished giving him the details of where Emma was. He could barely breathe as he drove there, hoping that whatever the reason she was there, Emma was okay.

He didn't remember much of the ride, but suddenly Jay found himself at the front desk of the hospital, asking for Emma Nelson's room. The nurse was looking through the computer, when Alex and Paige came up to Jay.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Paige was crying and Alex looked visibly upset. Jay looked over their shoulders and saw JT, Manny, Liberty and Toby. He guessed the others hadn't arrived yet, because he was sure that Paige had phoned everyone.

"She's in surgery," Alex told him.

Jay gave her a worried look. "What happened to her?"

"That psycho, Rick, happened to her!" Paige answered. "He beat her up and bad."

"How bad?" Jay asked, his mouth getting drier by the minute and his heart beating faster.

Alex shrugged. "Her mom and dad are the only ones allowed to go up with her. Spike said that she'll let us know when Emma gets out of surgery."

Jay followed Alex and Paige over to the others and took a seat. His head was swimming. He had basically kicked Emma out of his life a few hours ago and now here she was, possibly fighting for hers. _And I let her think I didn't care. If something happens to her, she'll never know._

"I don't get it," JT spoke up. "I thought she ended it with him."

Manny, who'd been quietly crying on Toby's shoulder, spoke up. "He's been following her around, just waiting to get her alone. I still don't understand why she was out walking at that time of night, and by herself."

Jay's face fell. She'd walked away from his house and he hadn't thought anything of it. She'd walked all the way home? Alone? This was all his fault! He hung his head and tried to hide his guilt.

They waited. And waited. And waited some more. By seven o'clock, the waiting room was full of people from school, waiting for news about Emma. Jay thought he would go crazy if one more person asked him how he was. All he wanted to do was see Emma. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was for being such a jerk. He just wanted her to know that she was right; he had lied.

Snake appeared out of nowhere, shocked by the number of people in the waiting room. He looked tired and older than his years. The night had definitely worn him out. "Manny? Alex? Jay?" He called the three teens over and away from the others.

Jay approached Snake, fear in the pit of his stomach, where it sat and ached. He couldn't bare to breathe.

"Emma just got out of surgery. She can't have too many visitors, but she wants to see you three."

"What...how...how is she?" Jay finally managed to get out.

Tears formed in Snake's eyes. He cleared his throat before answering. "She...um...she's got a broken jaw. They had to wire it shut, so she can't speak right now. Uh...she has two broken ribs. One break actually perforated her right lung, which is why she had to have surgery. Her r...right wrist is fr...fractured. She's going to be fine. It looks a lot worse..."

Jay found himself putting a supportive hand on Snake's shoulders, as Emma's father lost control, sobbing into his open hand. Alex and Manny, two of the rarest allies, joined forces and hugged during this difficult time.

When Snake had composed himself, he looked at Manny. "I know that Emma really wants to see you, but I need you to go to the house and sit with Jack until my mother comes. Joey's with him now, but he'll have to get to work soon. Could you do that?" Manny nodded. "Alex and Jay. You two can come up, but only for a bit."

Jay approached Emma's room with trepidation. He was not looking forward to seeing Emma this way. The bruises and split lips had been enough to make him want to hurt Rick, this was gonna get him a murder rap! He poked his head in the staunch room and saw Emma in the bed, resting against some pillows, and Spike sitting beside her, stroking her hair.

Spike looked up and saw Jay. She stood and met him at the door. "She's still a little groggy, but she wanted to see you. Try not to make her speak too much since her jaw is supposed to rest. I'll come back in ten minutes."

Jay took a deep breath and stepped behind the white curtain. He caught his gasp before it resonated in the room. She looked awful.

"Hi," he whispered. He sat in the chair beside her bed. After several moments of silence, Emma reached out her hand, IV hanging from her arm, and grabbed Jay's. She tried to smile, but Jay said, "Don't. You have to rest. Maybe now people can get a few words in without you interrupting them."

Her eyes smiled for her. Jay stroked her hand with his finger. "Emma, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."

She shook her head and pointed, weakly, to a notepad on the night stand. Jay handed it to her and watched her scrawl a message. He read it and smiled. _I knew you were lying...liar!_

His smile turned to a frown when he said, "I guess I just proved how undeserving I am, didn't I?"

She wrote again. _You were doing what you had to do. Next time we fight, just be honest, okay?_

"Who says there'll be a next time?" Jay asked, eyebrow raised. She gave him a look. "Okay, okay. There'll probably be a next time."

She tore off the sheet she'd been writing on, turned it over and wrote, _I forgive you. _Jay smiled at her. "I promise I won't be an ass for at least...a week or two. Seriously, I'll get better at all of this stuff."

_What stuff is that?_ She was being playful even now, when her small body was battered and her lids were heavy with sleep. He decided to be playful right back.

"Being a nice guy. It's all new to me. But I'll try. I'll even take lessons from that Isaacs kid you like so much," he joked.

They spent the next few minutes enjoying each other's quiet company. Emma drifted off to sleep still holding Jay's hand. When Spike walked in and saw Jay, bent over Emma's bed, his face gently grazing her hand, interlocked with his own, she didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping boy. She pulled the curtain and left the two in their quiet cocoon of solitude, aware that the two were falling into a spell that Spike hoped they could both handle.

**Have we really seen the last of Rick? What does the future hold for Emma and Jay?**


	20. The Reason

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

**Lyrics come from THE REASON by Hoobastank.**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There are many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Emma was released from the hospital a week later as she was doing much better than even the doctors expected. Her recovery was amazing, and she continued to get stronger everyday. But even more spectacular than her physical recovery, was Emma's positive spirit. She'd been through hell, but still refused to let it bring her down. Instead, she counted her blessings, and they were becoming more numerous each day.

She had a wonderful family, great friends, and Jay. That was the most surprising thing of all. Jay visited her every day, usually bringing something special for Emma; one day a teddy bear, the next day an article on the environment, and the day after that, a corny Reduce, Reuse, Recycle pin. She couldn't have asked for a better way to recovery.

And Jay found it easy to be with Emma, much easier to be with her than away from her. He found himself much more calm when he was spending time with her, whether at the hospital during that first week, or at her house, in the month following the incident. He had made a promise to Emma to go to school and try to lead a somewhat normal life, since she was confined to her house for the time being. And, knowing that he was doing it for her, made it worthwhile and therefore simple.

Even harder than all of this, was keeping the promise he had made to Mr. Simpson.

FLASHBACK

_Jay walked out of Emma's room, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself up. Alex passed by him, on her way to visit with Emma, rubbing Jay's shoulder on the way by. Jay couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep. Spike had obviously left him there, allowing him to get a few winks, since the curtain that had been opened was now closed._

_He took a deep breath and approached Spike. "Sorry for falling asleep. I guess watching Emma sleep sort of got the better of me."_

_Spike smiled. "Have a seat, Jay. I'm just going to get some coffee. You want some?"_

_Jay nodded. "I can go."_

"_Sit, really. I need to get on my feet for a bit. Now that I know she's fine. Sit here with Snake."_

_She walked away, and Jay sat down next to his teacher, searching for something to say._

_Snake had obviously been thinking about this very conversation, because he began as soon as Jay's bottom hit the hard, plastic seat. "Rick's obviously done this before?"_

"_I'm so sorry, sir. If I thought that this would have happened, I never would have let Emma..." Jay let his voice trail off._

"_Why didn't anyone tell me or Spike?" he asked. "Are we that unapproachable?"_

_Jay shook his head. "We thought the situation was under control. But don't worry, it will be."_

_Snake looked at Jay, the tough kid he found himself often disliking, even though he was supposed to see potential in all of his students. But sitting here beside him, Snake thought about how easy it would be to give Jay his permission to find Rick and slaughter him. If he couldn't do it himself... But Snake knew it wasn't the right way to handle this._

"_Trust me, I know how you feel. A big part of me wants to hurt Rick just as much as he hurt my daughter, but we can't be like that. Emma's already given her written statement to the cops. They assured me that there will be an arrest made today."_

"_I don't care about some arrest. He'll be back on the street in no time. And that's when he'll come face to face with me."_

"_Don't you get it, Jayson?" Snake asked, turning his body to face the boy straight on. "If we go after him, then we're no better. And all we'll do is hurt Emma's case. Emma finally had the strength to press charges against him. We just have to sit back and let the police do their thing. I want you to promise me that you'll leave Rick alone."_

_Jay rubbed his eyes. He took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say."_

"_Say that you'll do what I'm asking you to," Snake demanded._

_Jay thought for a few moments before nodding his head and saying, "I'll try."_

END OF FLASHBACK

For the last month, Jay had managed to keep his promise to Simpson, but it was easy when he didn't have to see Rick. Mr. Raditch had actually done something right and expelled Rick from school. Given that this was Rick's second incidence of violence, no one argued this motion.

But Rick wasn't in jail, not yet anyway. Pending trial, Rick got to be free, and this fact irked Jay to the point of fury. He could keep Simpson's promise now, but if he came face to face with the jerk, Jay had no idea how he would react.

"More tofurkey?" Spike asked.

Jay put on a fake smile and announced, "Mmmmm! As good as that sounds, Mrs. S., I have to pass."

Emma giggled. Jay had been over for supper at least six times since her release from the hospital, and to say he was getting tired of vegetarian dishes, would be an understatement. She decided to relieve his suffering and got up from her chair, going into the kitchen, and to the oven. She pulled out a plate and set it in front of Jay.

He looked up at her with a smile the size of Canada. "Aw, babe! A burger? For me? You mean you won't protest if I eat cow at your anti-meat table?"

Emma gave him a shove and rolled her eyes. "Eat, before I change my mind!"

Jay dug into his hamburger and smiled as he chewed. Emma watched him and couldn't help but feel warm. He was such a different person than he used to be. Oh sure, Jay was still Jay. He still skipped the odd class, he still polluted his body with meat and booze, and, of course, the Hogart sarcasm was still alive and kicking. But for all purposes, Jay was a changed man.

FLASHBACK

"_So you and Emma?"_

_Jay looked at his best friend. He didn't want to hurt him, but he also knew that he had to be honest with him. "We're friends."_

"_That's it?" _

"_For now. Emma just needs to concentrate on getting better so life can get back to normal. Then we'll see what happens," Jay shrugged._

_Sean shifted his feet. He knew that Jay was being honest with him, so he appreciated that, but he hated how thinking of Emma and Jay together made him feel. He was betraying Ellie just thinking this way, so why couldn't he get these thoughts out of his head?_

"_I know what you're thinking, and you shouldn't," Jay spoke up. "You got a good thing going on with Red. Don't mess it up for a repeat of what was a horrible relationship with Nelson. Besides, she doesn't feel that way anymore, so you'd be wasting your time."_

_Sean shot a dirty look Jay's way. "What are you now? Some kind of Emma expert? You know everything?"_

"_No. But I know she's not interested in having anything other than a friendship with you."_

_Sean hated to admit that Jay was right, but he probably was. After months of not talking, after an awful breakup, why would Emma still be holding a torch for him? He shouldn't be holding one for her either and he knew it._

"_I see it this way, Cameron," Jay analyzed. "Emma was the first real friend you had here at Degrassi. You treated her like shit and you feel bad about that. You wish she was back in your life, but that doesn't mean you two should get back together. It means you need to bury the hatchet and be friends again. Trust me, Cameron, you don't want anything else, not really."_

"_Who are you, Dr. Phil?" Sean asked, with a laugh. Jay shared his laughter. When they got themselves under control, Sean, in all seriousness, told Jay, "You better take care of her."_

_Jay smirked. "Yeah, I guess that's my new job, huh?"_

"_You asked for it."_

_Jay nodded his head. "I did. It's an okay job and I bet the perks are really great!" he joked, nudging Sean._

END OF FLASHBACK

**Hope you like! Story's nearing its end, but, like every good story, this one will go out with a "Bang"!!!**


	21. Close But No Cigar

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

**Lyrics come from CLOSE BUT NO CIGAR by Thomas Dolby.**

_Some people sing love songs _

_Everybody's got one_

_This isn't my love song_

_It's more like my love gone wrong song_

_You came close_

_Close but no cigar_

_You didn't miss by far_

_You know you came this close_

_Close but no cigar_

"So, are you happy to be back?" Jay asked, grabbing Emma's backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.

She smiled at him. "Will you call me a nerd if I say yes?"

He smirked. "Definitely! But we're all glad to have you back here too."

Emma bumped Jay with her shoulder. "When you say 'we', does that include you?"

The game of flirtation had gone on for a month and Jay was getting tired of playing games. They were never alone, always surrounded by family and friends. But Jay's patience was running thin. He hadn't even kissed her yet and they were practically glued together. Now that she was out of the woods, health-wise, Jay intended to step their relationship up. Now seemed as good a time as any.

Jay smirked as he bent his head toward Emma's lips. She was smiling and her eyes had just closed, so Jay took this as his green light.

"Hey you two! Emma! So awesome you're back, hun!" cam Paige's yell, as she and Alex approached the pair.

Jay straightened and gave Paige a dirty look. Would he ever get to kiss this girl? "Paige," he said through clenched teeth.

They walked into the school surrounded by a sea of people. Jay had been shoved out of the way, so Emma could be swarmed by her girlfriends, who were swooning all over her. But Emma looked happy, so Jay bit his tongue and let her have her fun with her friends.

After walking Emma to her first class, Jay looked at his watch. _Hmmm. Looks like I'm already late. Oh well, better not disturb the class._ Jay walked toward the cafeteria, hoping to catch up with Towerz.

Instead, he was approached by Spinner and Jimmy on his way.

"Dude, you gotta get outta here!" Spinner warned. "Jimmy and I were just outside of Raditch's office and they're gonna call a lock down soon."

Jay frowned. "Drug bust?" he asked, thinking if he had anything of question in his locker.

Jimmy shook his head. "Rick's here. He came in this morning before anyone else was here. Apparently Sauve saw him going into one of the bathrooms. They're doing a lock down until the police get here to search the school."

Jay's eyes squinted, hoping he'd be the first to find the scum. _Sorry, Simpson! Looks like I'll be breaking that promise after all._

"So where's Emma, dude?" Spinner asked.

"She's safe. I just dropped her off at her class. I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood for a little hunting," Jay hinted.

Spinner grinned and nodded his head, following Jay. Jimmy held back. When Jay and Spinner turned to him, questioning looks on their faces, Jimmy explained. "Bad idea, guys. Be smart. Who knows what that lunatic has planned? Emma's safe, you two should stay that way too."

Jay shook his head, disappointment evident in his eyes, as he headed off down another hallway, Spinner behind him.

**Keep reading...**


	22. Staring Down The Barrel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

**Unfortunately I can't find the name of this song, but I do know it's by Chad Miller.**

_I tell him he must be kidding_

_After what he put me through_

_I'm asking you, God, _

_Just why was I born?_

_He says,_

"_Whisper your deepest secrets_

_I won't tell anyone"_

_Tell me why I find myself_

_Staring down the barrel..._

_Of a loaded gun._

Emma was coming back from the bathroom, applying some lip gloss, when she realized how empty the halls had suddenly become. Even though classes were in session, there were always the usual stragglers; stoners about to get their morning fix, burnouts who'd already gotten their morning fix, and seniors with spares who hadn't made it to the cafeteria for euchre. But not this morning.

Emma wondered where Jay was right now. He'd been late to his first class after dropping her off at hers. She guessed he'd probably skipped and was now somewhere with Towerz, most likely causing some kind of trouble. She smiled to herself.

She thought back to earlier this morning. Jay had picked her up for school, coming early for Spike's fantastic Emma's-back-at-school breakfast. He'd been the picture of good manners, chatting pleasantly with her mother, only irritating Snake a bit, and helping Jack with his breakfast as he sat in his highchair. Emma couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

And then the ride to school. They had chatted non-stop about everything and Emma found this to be a good sign. She had more in common with Jay than she realized. And he had even invited her over to his house for supper this weekend. She knew that his father, whom Jay had major issues with (although what those issues were, Emma had no idea), was out of town on business. So she would get to spend a little time with his mom and sister. This was a step in the right direction if Emma and Jay were going to be a couple.

And who can forget that almost-kiss Jay and Emma shared this morning before school? Emma knew it wouldn't be long before they had their second kiss and she was sure it would be even better than the first.

Engulfed in her excitement over the budding relationship between her and Jay, Emma turned the hall, heading back to class, and didn't even realize it until she was staring into the barrel of a gun...

**To be continued...**


	23. Hero

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Degrassi...**

**Lyrics come from HERO by Enrique Iglesias.**

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die_

_For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

Jay and Spinner had been over half the school and were about to give up when they entered a hallway to find Emma and Rick, a gun in between them, pointed at Emma.

"Go get help," Jay whispered to Spinner, pushing him down the hall. Spinner took off at a run, heading for the office. Jay stepped forward, revealing himself to a frightened Emma and an angry Rick.

"Jay?" Emma whispered, as Jay came up to her side, slowly.

"It's okay," he said with a hushed voice. "Take my hand. We're gonna walk away."

Rick glared with a wicked grin. "That wouldn't be smart. Anyway, I'm glad that you're here, Hogart. I have my two targets in the same spot. You make this all the more easy."

Emma swallowed, tears trailing silently down her cheeks. Jay felt his heart beat speed up. There was a gun pointed at him. In all of his trouble, he'd never even seen a loaded weapon before. He wondered what was going through Emma's head at this time.

Emma looked over at Jay. If Rick got his wish, she'd never get to taste the lips of the one guy she cared about the most in this world. Not ever again. She wanted to wrap her arms around Jay and hold him close to her, but she doubted that would make Rick any happier than he already was.

"Now, the hard choice," he began, waving the gun back and forth between Jay and Emma. "Who to shoot first. Eenie, meenie, miney, mo..." he taunted.

Jay and Emma held their breaths, waiting for his sick game to end. The gun came to rest on Jay. "...mo!" Rick shouted, grinning at Jay.

Emma heard Rick cock the gun. She closed her eyes and used all of her strength to push Jay away from her, to the other side of the hall, as the gun went off.

Jay flew into the lockers, but remained on his feet. He knew the gun had fired. But nothing sunk in until he saw Emma, lying on the floor, bleeding.

**Is this the end of Jemma before they even got started?**


	24. Angel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Degrassi...**

**Lyrics come from ANGEL by Aerosmith.**

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_About this feeling inside_

_Yes it's true_

_Loneliness took me for a ride_

_Without your love_

_I'm nothing but a beggar_

_Without your love_

_A dog without a bone_

_What can I do_

_I'm sleeping in this bed alone_

_Baby_

_You're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel_

_Come and make it all right_

Jay's anger set in before his fear. He tackled Rick to the ground, knocking the gun from his hand, sending it flying down the hall. Rick didn't even have time to fight back, and wouldn't have stood a chance against Jay's rage. Three strong punches to Rick's face, sent him into unconsciousness.

Jay went running over to Emma, dropping to his knees in front of her. "Emma? Em?"

Emma's eyes fluttered open as she groaned. She tried to sit up, but her head swirled. "Jay?"

Jay was busy checking out Emma's wound. The bullet had grazed her arm, leaving a bloody mess, but no real damage. He sighed in relief.

"Omigod! Emma! Jay!" came Spinner's voice behind them. "Are you guys okay? Emma, you're bleeding!"

Two police officers were scraping Rick up off the floor, as Raditch went to direct the ambulance crew. Spinner stood by, watching as Jay cradled Emma's body in his arms.

"You're so stupid!" Jay exclaimed.

"I save your life and you call me stupid? So much for chivalry!" Emma joked.

Jay shook his head. "Listen, hero, I would have been fine. Now look at you! You going for some kind of emergency room record?"

Emma smiled. "It's just a flesh wound and you know it. I'm fine. I'm just glad that you...that you weren't..." Emma tried to get her feelings out, but got choked up. The thought of Jay and that gun and...

Emma tried to shake the awful thoughts from her mind.

Jay held onto Emma tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, Nelson. You can't get rid of me that easily."

The ambulance attendants came, just as Snake ran into the hall. Jay took Snake aside to explain what had happened, as the attendants strapped Emma onto a gurney and covered her with a blanket.

"Is she travelling alone?" the male attendant asked Raditch.

Jay and Snake looked at each other, both wanting to be the one to escort Emma to the hospital. Jay nodded his head toward the exit. "You go, Mr. Simpson. I'll come behind in my car."

Jay walked over to the gurney and took Emma's hand. "Your dad's going to the hospital with you and I'll come after. You want me to bring you anything?"

Emma rolled her eyes, pretending to think. Then she smiled. "Well I've already got my Recycling pin. I think I'll be fine. Just promise me I'll see you there?"

Jay leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek. "There's no where else I'd rather be."

**Almost over, but we can't leave it like this...**


	25. Save The Best For Last

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas...**

**I hope I don't disappoint! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Lyrics come from SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST by Vanessa Williams.**

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

_I see the passion in your eyes _

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise_

_'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_You'd tell me this was love_

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned_

_But somehow it's enough_

_And now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

That night, home safe and slightly sound, Emma assured her parents she was fine, as she climbed the stairs down to her room. They had asked her to sleep upstairs if she wanted to, but Emma knew that things had to get back to normal as soon as possible around here. Manny had wanted to spend the night, but Emma knew things between them weren't that back-to-the-way-they-used-to-be. Besides, no matter the offer, Emma just wanted to lay her head on her own pillow and sink into a deep sleep.

With Rick safely behind bars, his bail revoked, Emma hadn't felt this safe since before he'd come into her life. And depending on others was fine for a while, but if Emma was ever going to get back into the swing of things, she needed to stand on her own two feet.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped, mouth hanging open. There, lying on her bed, arms tucked behind his head, feet crossed, was none other than Jay Hogart. His eyes were closed and Emma began to think he was actually sleeping, when she heard, "I thought I'd be waiting here all night. God, Nelson, way to almost ruin a romantic gesture."

Emma bit her lower lip, expectation hanging in the air, as she approached the bed. "I believe it's called, breaking and entering."

Jay smirked and pulled her down, rolling her over top of him until she was lying on her back beside him. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down into her lovely face. "All in the name of..." he stopped, eyes growing wide. He was about to say love, but stopped himself. Did he love her?

Emma caught his blunder and couldn't help but smile, wondering if what she was starting to feel for this guy was actually love. Once upon a time, she'd thought love was what she felt for Sean, but maturity puts things into prospective. Emma now realized that Sean had been puppy love and nothing more. Real love, was something that endured hardships. She and Jay had been through their fair share. _Maybe I do love him_.

The air hung heavy in that dark basement, with nothing more than Emma's soft lamp light tracing shadows across the walls. It was anything but romantic, still Emma thought this was what she had always hoped this moment would be.

"I think I love you," Emma whispered, knowing that Jay would never have the courage to say it first. She closed her eyes and wished she could take it back, when Jay remained silent for what seemed like forever.

Jay reached out his hand and entangled his fingers with hers. He stroked her index finger gently with his thumb. "Emma," he said, leaving her name hang off his lips.

She smiled. "I love it when you say my name."

"I know. That's why I said it," he laughed, remembering the night she had first told him how much she liked hearing him call her by her name, instead of Greenpeace or Nelson.

"So..." she let her voice trail off.

Jay smirked over her nervousness. He knew in that moment that she was sitting there in the dark, dreading having told him how she really felt, worrying he didn't feel the same. It was then that he realized just how well he knew things about her, including her brooding silences. Years with Alex and he still had no idea what the inner workings of her mind meant.

He took a deep breath and as he let it out he proclaimed, "I don't like talking about my feelings. It's not something I'm comfortable with. If I tell you why, will you listen?"

It was the most vulnerable Emma had ever heard Jay being. How could she deny him when he was clearly wanting to open up to her?

She propped herself up slightly with a pillow and nodded to Jay. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

Jay swallowed, telling Emma that this was harder for him than she realized. "My father is this workaholic who has a family because it's a status symbol. He's never around. My mom tries to make up for it, but as a kid, all I ever wanted was to spend time with him. When I was eleven, I woke up in the middle of the night. I remember standing outside of my parents closed bedroom door. They were arguing...about me. He kept saying that having kids was a mistake and that I was nothing but a 'sissy momma's boy' anyway. Then he said something about me being no son of his. So, things changed from then on."

"And you became a smart ass?" Emma interrupted.

Jay smirked. "I started getting in trouble and hanging with different people. I was trying to show my dad I wasn't some sissy. I guess I went a little overboard, huh?"

"I don't know," Emma thought out loud. "I kind of like the bad boy."

Jay smiled wide. "Good 'cause he's not going anywhere."

"So, um, you were telling me about how it's hard to talk about your feelings?"

"That was about it," he teased.

Emma made a face and hit Jay. He tried to restrain her flailing arms, getting on top of her and pinning her beneath the weight of his body.

He stared down into her enrapturing eyes, and knew what he wanted to say. "Emma, I'm falling in love with you. I mean, I have fallen. I mean, I...love...you."

Emma smiled up at Jay, straining her body to get her face close to his. "Just remember that I said it first."

Jay smirked, his well-known, sexy, crooked gesture of playfulness. He leaned down and planted his lips onto Emma's, savouring the first of many kisses the two would share.

**Okay, that's it, folks! I truly hope that I've given my readers exactly what they wanted. Thanks for all of the wonderful and supportive comments! I want you all to know that I enjoy writing for you just as much as I enjoy reading your stories too! **

**Please keep eyes open for my next story. Here's a little summary...**

**Jay and Manny get married and have a daughter. Manny gets cancer and passes away, asking Emma to watch over her daughter when she's gone. Emma and Sean are still dating, but her constantly being with Jay and his child puts a strain on their relationship. How will it all play out?**

**Kisses,**

**Kerr**


End file.
